Conventionally, disposable wearing articles are known having waist elastic elements. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable wearing article including an absorbent structure extending from a crotch region into front and rear waist regions and provided along both lateral sides with a plurality of strand- or string-like leg elastic elements and front and rear waist panels provided with a plurality of strand- or string-like waist elastic elements extending in a transverse direction.